Yours
by Mezzo.Mayhem
Summary: A high school setting based of the technique and formatting of Love, Actually. Several high school drama love stories compiled into one. "Our story is Yours."
1. Meant to Be

**Yours.**

Our story is yours.

I fell in love with a perfectionist.

I fell in love with an egotist.

I fell in love with her dissimilarity.

I fell in love with his silence.

And I fell in love with a ghost.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I've convinced myself that I am in love, but what has that accomplished?

It has accomplished a great deal, that's what. Knowing that how I am thinking and how I feel is excused by the definition of "falling in love", a normal human emotion, keeps me sane. It's ordinary to have a liking of someone in your life, right? Even if it's for a long time? Even if it's about someone you barely talk to? Even if it makes you feel like crying more often than rejoicing about it every single day of your life? Even if everything you do reminds you of that one person? Even if it's impossible to go through one day without wondering if they're thinking of you? Even if you know, somewhere, deep down inside, that you really don't love him at all and it's just an obsession? Even if you try your hardest to destroy that thought and persuade your heart that he's the only one out for you? Even if you know that the feeling will fade someday? Even if you believe you have a future with him? Even if you believe that's impossible, and that could never happen? …Even if you believe in miracles?

I ignored myself and continued my way to fifth period. I wanted to get there as quickly as I could, so I didn't have to be the last to walk inside the class room. People always automatically focus their attention on the new kid that enters the room. If it's someone they know, they say hello. If it's someone they don't know, like me, they look at you for a second longer, awkwardly, then go back to whatever they were doing, not sure why they took that extra second to comprehend whether if they knew the new comer or not. Of course they don't know me. I don't know them. Why should they know me?

Keeping my eyes glued to the floor, I swiftly made my way into the class room. Already, I felt my classmate's eyes burning on my face.

_How does he do that? He has eyes on him all the time, and he never cringes. Never. Am I just not used to it, yet? He is older than me, and I'm only a freshman. Was he like this when he was my age…?_

I passed the row of science tables and sat down in my seat, in the middle of the room. Luckily for me, my science partner, who sits next to me, is the most social person in my entire graduating class. Sarcasm, of course. I do not see him as proof as luck. He's the soul of positive attention, and a good natured kid all around, however. The only thing that I don't like about him is that he always has at least five or six people surrounding him, talking about sports, or music. Sometimes they just joke around. I kind of wish I knew his name- I've known him since fourth grade. Yet, every time I learn it, I forget again.

_Is it possible that _he _was a socialite, like this kid? I know he's really big on classic rock music- but was he into sports too? Probably not. He'd be against it, I think. Oh of course, he must. Definitely._

I'm against sports now. Why spend time training and training for something as silly as a game? There's no gain from it besides getting all sweaty and bruised. What's the point and purpose? It's an idiotic routine, and doesn't show any form intelligence or creativity.

_Wait… His best friend plays soccer. Would he be that harsh?_

I don't enjoy sports much. I wouldn't take my own time training, it's kind of silly. But, it does bring some positive energy from fans, and it is fun, generally. I wouldn't go out myself, getting sweaty and bruised, but I'd be happy to support my friends if they are into it.

Of course! Our minds think alike. Why wouldn't we get along?


	2. Yahoo Messenger

Friday, March 13, 2009

4:26 PM

beatrizz0099: hi, jacob!

beatrizz0099: it's beatrice from third period! :] how are you?

Music Mayhem: How did you get my screen name?

beatrizz0099: lily gave it to me.

Music Mayhem: Oh.

beatrizz0099: :] i spent the night a couple days ago at her house, aaaand we were exchanging screen names on our yahoo msger list.

beatrizz0099: apparently she had yours from when you guys were working on your history project?

beatrizz0099: right?

Music Mayhem: Yeah.

beatrizz0099: so what's up?

Music Mayhem: …Alright then.

**Music Mayhem has signed off.**

Saturday, March 14, 2009

9:19 PM

beatrizz0099: hey, jacob!

beatrizz0099: how are you?

beatrizz0099: :]

Music Mayhem: Was the history homework on pages 44 – 60 ?

beatrizz0099: i don't know… maybe? lol

Music Mayhem: ...Alright.

**Music Mayhem has signed off.**

Saturday, March 14, 2009

12:11 AM

beatrizz0099: hey jacob

**Music Mayhem has signed off.**

Sunday, March 15, 2009

10:06 AM

beatrizz0099: hey jacob

**Music Mayhem has signed off.**

Sunday, March 15, 2009

2:56 PM

beatrizz0099: hi

**Music Mayhem has signed off.**

Sunday, March 15, 2009

8:01 PM

beatrizz0099: jacob?

**Music Mayhem has signed off.**


End file.
